


Snow Day

by Moontyger



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the weather's bad enough, even crime takes a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).



The wind howled past Huntress and Black Canary where they crouched on a rooftop, dumping snow on their heads to slowly melt down the back of their necks, and Huntress shivered as she peered through binoculars at the alley below. Typical Gotham – in the summer, she was sweltering in her kevlar, but nights like tonight, she felt like she might as well be wearing nothing at all for all it kept her warm and dry.

“Are you sure this is the place?” she asked as she passed the binoculars to Canary.

“I'm sure.” Oracle's voice was crystal clear; she could have been right next to them rather than miles away.

Huntress looked down at the alley and the warehouse next door again, but nothing had changed. The snow below was pristine, unbroken by footprints or other signs of human passage, and the warehouse had neither visible lights nor movement. “What are we supposed to be looking for?”

“I'd heard there was an arms deal going down in that warehouse tonight.”

“Looks like they're running late.”

“Or not coming. Not even arms dealers want to come out in this weather,” Canary commented, lowering the binoculars and raising one hand to her gold canary earrings. It wasn't necessary to touch them for the communicators to work, but Huntress had noticed that it seemed to be a habit, maybe a way of reassuring herself that they weren't out here on their own.

“Maybe you're right. All right, tonight's a bust. Come on back and we'll try again tomorrow.”

“We can check out the warehouse if you want,” Canary offered. “Maybe they were early.”

“No, they're probably caught in this blizzard like everyone else. Nothing's happening tonight.”

“All right, we're on our way.” Canary turned to go, relief visible in her expression. Huntress couldn't blame her; she hadn't been looking forward to waiting around in the cold either. “I'd offer to pick us up dinner, but most of the takeout places are probably closed, too.”

“It's all right. I'll take care of it.”

“I think we're going to want something better than frozen pizza after getting half-frozen ourselves on that rooftop,” Huntress commented dryly. “Just wait for us to get there and I'll cook.” Neither of the other two cooked much at all; Oracle never wanted to take the time and Canary never seemed to have bothered to learn how. She could accept Oracle's offer, but she'd regret it.

“If you're sure you don't mind. I owe it to you for sending you out in this weather.”

“I'm sure.”

* * *

Back at the Clocktower, Dinah called dibs on the shower and Helena let her have it while she started dinner. She'd never said as much because she didn't want to encourage the others to count on it, but she didn't really mind cooking for them, though she could wish Barbara's grocery deliveries were a little less haphazard. Still, there was pasta and she found enough ingredients to make a reasonable sauce, albeit not what she would have made had she done the shopping, so it could have been far worse.

And of course neither of the others noticed any deficiencies. 

“We should have you cook for us all the time,” Dinah said. “That was almost as good the takeout we used to get when it was just the two of us.” Her smirk said she was teasing, at least a little.

Helena shook her head in reply, but she wasn't really insulted. “You two just don't know how to appreciate home cooking.”

“You go take a seat on the couch and I'll make us some hot chocolate. It's the least I can do after I sent you out in the cold.” Babs picked up the dishes and wheeled toward the sink. Helena and Dinah both knew better than to offer to help, so they left her to it.

“Make sure you put marshmallows in it,” Dinah called once they were settled. “It's not hot chocolate without marshmallows.”

“I won't forget,” Babs promised, and of course she didn't – Oracle never forgot. 

When they were all settled on the couch, hot chocolate in hand and blanket draped over all three of them, Dinah rested her head on Babs' shoulder and smiled happily. “It's nice to have a night in once in awhile – all three of us.”

“You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if we did it more often,” Barbara countered.

“You mean _you_ wouldn't.”

Helena watched them tease each other, but made no move to join in. She was still surprised they'd made room for her in this relationship; Dinah and Barbara had so obviously been together that she'd tried to keep her distance, thinking she could never be anything more than an intruder. But even now, Babs slid an arm around her waist and drew her closer, while Dinah called on her to intercede in their mock argument.

“None of us are much good with a lot of time on our hands,” was the best Helena could offer. Barbara probably really was the worst about it, but they were all guilty. If they'd been the homebody type, none of them would ever have put on a costume and hit the streets in the first place.

“Which doesn't mean we can't enjoy it when it happens,” Dinah said firmly. She set down her hot chocolate on the coffee table and reached for the remote. “Ok, Babs, what's your Netflix password?”

“As if I'd tell you.” But she opened Netflix all the same, though she entered the password so fast Helena couldn't begin to guess what it had been. “We've both done this before, which makes it Helena's turn to pick the movie.”

“Me? I'm not much of a movie buff,” Helena protested.

“Doesn't matter.” Babs pressed the remote into her hand. “It's still your turn.”

“If you pick something bad, no one says we have to actually watch it.” Dinah's wink was exaggerated, but knowing her, the sentiment was sincere.

“I'm amazed we still have power,” Helena commented as she flipped through Netflix's suggestions for Babs, making mental notes on her tastes and vaguely hoping for a power outage so she didn't have to even attempt to choose.

“Are you kidding? This is Oracle's place. It never loses power.”

“I can't afford to be unavailable,” Barbara admitted. “There might be a blizzard in Gotham, but it's not everywhere. It doesn't always stop everyone here.”

“Impressive generator you've got, then. Must come in handy.” She finally decided to go with something safe – everyone liked _Empire Strikes Back_ , didn't they? - and selected it. Proving Dinah's point, it started right away, without the loading delay it would have had had Helena been at home.

“Good choice.” Babs smiled and turned her head, leaning over just enough to kiss Helena lightly on the lips.

“Good music, great eyecandy, and something we all know well enough to not have to give it our full attention,” Dinah agreed. “Perfect.”

Dinah turned to stretch across both their laps, snuggling close like a big blonde cat. Stroking Dinah's hair and leaning her head on Babs' shoulder as the crawl finished and the camera panned, Helena thought that just about summed it up.


End file.
